Transactions are typically entered into spreadsheets. The spreadsheets are then transmitted to a processor. The processor may process the transactions. Processing spreadsheets may involve certain technical difficulties. One specific technical difficulty associated with processing spreadsheets may involve processing speeds. Conventionally, a processor may only be capable of processing one spreadsheet at a time. Therefore, processing multiple transactions included in multiple spreadsheets may waste time and waste human effort. Because the spreadsheets must be processed in serial by a single processor, removing a processed spreadsheet from the processor and placing a new spreadsheet into the processor may be particularly time-consuming. Therefore, it may be desirable to consolidate the spreadsheets into one spreadsheet in order to process the transactions in an aggregated manner.